


Lonely Day

by rakuen_in_AO3



Series: Невозможного -- нет [1]
Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: AU, Angst, Gen, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 16:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12868596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rakuen_in_AO3/pseuds/rakuen_in_AO3
Summary: Самый одинокий день в его жизни.





	Lonely Day

**Author's Note:**

> Фик на песню "Lonely Day" группы System of a Down.

_Such a lonely day_  
And itʼs mine  
The most loneliest day of my life 

Наверное, всё дело в том, что он никогда не был по-настоящему одинок, думал Юури. Не в смысле «единственное живое существо на тысячу квадратных километров», нет. Одиночество, как душевное состояние, как принципиальное отсутствие близких людей — такое чувство раньше ему знакомо не было, и хорошо, что не было, понимал он сейчас. «Забавно, каким же я был счастливым и насколько не ценил этого».  
Юури с холодной отрешённостью изучал своё новое состояние. Он был абсолютно пуст, дочиста выскоблен изнутри: полая черноволосая фигурка, щёлкни по ней — и она зазвенит. «Как странно ничего не чувствовать. Оказывается, мы постоянно испытываем такую массу эмоций…»  
Тоненько пискнул будильник в наручных часах. «Рассвет. Надо вставать». Но он даже не шелохнулся. «Забавно. Кажется, я забыл, как управлять собственным телом. Любопытно, это тоже из-за того, что я один теперь?»  
В незапертую дверь негромко, но настойчиво постучали.  
— Войдите! — Юури не узнал собственный голос — хриплый, как у монаха, чей многолетний обет молчания сегодня подошёл к концу.  
Скрипнула несмазанная петля, плотный ворс ковра на полу почти целиком поглотил звук шагов вошедшего. Юури с трудом принял сидячее положение — за ночь тело порядком затекло от неподвижности позы.  
Похоже, с Гвендалем тоже приключилась бессонница. Под глазами у него лежали тени настолько глубокие, будто он не спал уже много ночей. «Или это я потерял счёт времени? Сколько я пролежал тут? Может, там, за дверью, прошли недели или месяцы, и все привыкли, и только я один никак не могу научиться снова быть?»  
— Я в порядке, — эта фраза прошла уже легче, почти не цепляя сухую гортань острыми гранями. — И я не буду делать глупости вроде «разнести замок к такой-то матери» или «наложить на себя руки».  
Гвендаль склонил голову: — Вы выросли, ваше величество. Жаль только, что таким способом.  
«Я просто остался один», — хотел ответить Юури, но язык вновь онемел. Тогда он спустил ноги с кровати и, слегка покачиваясь, встал. Первый шаг дался тяжело — словно он был старой механической куклой с разбитыми шарнирами вместо суставов. Вчера (вчера ли?) Юури упал на кровать полностью одетым, так что сейчас только поплескал в лицо холодной водой — больше по привычке, чем от необходимости.  
— Не желаете позавтракать, ваше величество?  
— Нет, благодарю.  
«Похоже, я разучился не только чувствовать и спать, но и есть. Необычно, но интересно».  
— Я готов.  
Гвендаль молча кивнул и открыл перед ним дверь, вежливо пропуская вперёд.  
В центральном холле они встретили непривычно тусклого Вольфрама и льнувшую к нему заплаканную Грету.  
— Юури! — девочка бросилась к своему второму родителю, но застыла, сделав всего несколько шагов. С судорожным всхлипом прижала к губам ладошку.  
— Что? — не понял тот. Вместо ответа Грета снова всхлипнула.  
— Ты себя в зеркало сегодня видел? — пришёл ей на помощь Вольфрам.  
— Нет, — Юури совершенно ничего не понимал.  
— Так посмотрись, — его жених махнул в сторону огромных рыцарских доспехов, охранявших двери. Принадлежавший им щит был начищен до зеркального блеска. Юури подошёл ближе и разглядел в нём своё изломанное изображение. «Похоже, что примета про цвет глаз и волос больше ко мне не относится». Тёмная шевелюра его отражённого двойника была будто присыпана пеплом. Перец с солью.

_Such a lonely day_  
Should be banned  
Itʼs a day that I canʼt stand 

Это случилось три дня назад. Юури погибал над грудой бумаг, требовавших немедленного рассмотрения мао, когда его сердце словно сжала ледяная когтистая лапа. Что-то очень плохое случилось сейчас, понял он и испугался. Тогда он ещё умел чувствовать. Тогда он ещё не знал, что остался один.  
Мрачное известие принёс Гвендаль. Юури смотрел в разом постаревшее на несколько лет лицо своего маршала, и больше всего на свете хотел закрыть уши руками, зажмуриться, сжаться в комок, но только не слушать то, что должен был услышать.  
— Ваше величество… Пришло известие с северной границы… — каждое слово давалось Гвендалю с огромным трудом. Не в силах выдержать взгляд широко распахнутых глаз сюзерена, он принялся усердно изучать абстрактный узор ковра на полу. — Мой брат погиб этим утром.  
Юури подумал, что неправильно расслышал из-за непонятно откуда взявшегося шума в ушах. Он видел, как шевелятся губы собеседника, но смысл слов никак не доходил до оглушённого сознания.  
Гвендаль, обеспокоенный отсутствием реакции на свою скорбную весть, вновь посмотрел мао в лицо и не на шутку перепугался. Тот стоял мраморным истуканом: бледный до синевы, с совершенно пустым взглядом. Кажется, он даже не дышал.  
— Юури? — в этих исключительных обстоятельствах Гвендаль позволил себе неслыханную вольность и легко тряхнул сюзерена за плечи. Это помогло, мао хрипло втянул в себя воздух, словно просыпаясь от летаргического сна.  
— Это правда, — с каким-то совершенно детским выражением лица сказал он. — Я остался один.

_Such a lonely day_  
Shouldnʼt exist  
Itʼs a day that Iʼll never miss 

День похорон выдался тёплым и солнечным. Лёгкие белоснежные облака терялись в густой синеве неба, и где-то высоко-высоко заливался трелью неразличимый с земли жаворонок. Степь цвела алыми, будто капли крови, маками; весенний ветерок гнал по полям изумрудные волны, шуршал молодой листвой одинокого дуба, широко раскинувшего свои ветви над вершиной невысокого холма. Игра света и теней придавала происходящей здесь печальной церемонии какой-то ирреальный оттенок.  
Юури вглядывался в знакомые лица и видел в них боль и скорбь. Видел погасшие глаза Вольфрама и чуть ссутулившиеся, словно от тяжёлого груза, плечи Гвендаля. Видел, как по щекам госпожи Шери текли слёзы, а она их не замечала, растеряв в горе всю свою невероятную красоту. Видел застывшего изваянием Гюнтера и потерянное выражение на лице Йозака. И ничего не чувствовал. Совсем ничего.  
Пришло время прощаться. Подойти к открытому гробу было невероятно тяжело, как будто зелёная светотень вдруг превратилась в толщу воды. Юури в последний раз вглядывался в знакомые черты, которым смерть придала медальную строгость и чёткость. Наконец, склонившись, он легко коснулся губами мраморно холодного лба. «Мы обязательно встретимся в следующей жизни. Всего несколько десятков лет… Дождись меня, ладно?» Потом вынул из кармана потускневший синий камушек на тонкой цепочке и аккуратно положил его на неподвижную грудь. С трудом отвернулся, отошёл назад, давая другим возможность проститься.  
Почётный караул слитным одновременным движением обнажил мечи в скорбном салюте, и яркое солнце рассыпалось бликами по начищенной стали. Грянула барабанная дробь, под которую медленно опустилась крышка гроба, а поверх неё — тяжёлый бархат знамени Шин-Макоку. И чёрное чрево земли навсегда разделило мёртвого и живых.  
Когда всё закончилось, Юури ещё долго стоял, глядя на свежую земляную насыпь. Его не тревожили, деликатно оставив в одиночестве. Гвендаль и Вольфрам были единственными, кто остался у подножия холма охранять своего сюзерена. Наконец, неподвижная фигура мао шевельнулась. Юури обернулся, нашёл глазами провожатых и не оглядываясь зашагал к ним. А за его спиной над могильным холмиком густо расцветали синие цветы.

_And if you go_  
I wanna go with you  
And if you die  
I wanna die with you 

— Мы не будем объявлять войну Великому Шимарону, — в монотонном голосе мао слышалась вековая усталость.  
— Но почему? — кипятился Вольфрам. — Это же они напали на наш отряд там, у границы. Это они… — он осёкся под тяжёлым взглядом Юури.  
— У нас нет однозначных доказательств, — уронил Гвендаль, который теперь стал ещё молчаливее.  
— И мы не имеем права в одночасье свести к нулю результат долгих и тяжёлых переговоров, — добавил Юури. — Войны не будет. Это не подлежит обсуждению.  
Вольфрам гневно закусил губу, но возражать перестал. В глубине души его пугали произошедшие с женихом перемены. Юури стал каменно ровен и безэмоционален, как ожившая статуя. Со дня похорон он ни разу не повысил голос, но окружающие от него шарахались, словно боялись той тяжести, что таил взгляд непроницаемо-чёрных глаз. Вольфраму и самому было крайне неуютно рядом с этим незнакомцем, по непонятной причине столь похожим внешне на его Юури. Кажется, только Гвендаль и Шери не ощущали дискомфорта от общения с мао. Но обсуждать с ними произошедшие в родном человеке перемены Вольфрам от чего-то не решался.  
Юури почти не спал и мало ел, однако на его внешнем виде и поведении это никак не отражалось. Долгие бессонные ночи он проводил в библиотеке, с головой погрузившись в чтение неподъёмных фолиантов. Что-то выписывал и перерисовывал, марал бумагу столбцами формул и чисел, и спустя месяц исследовательских трудов в одиночку пришёл во Дворец Истинного Короля.  
— Посмотри, насколько это осуществимо на практике? — он протянул Мурате плотный лист бумаги, исписанный убористым почерком. Тот начал бегло просматривать написанное, но скоро нахмурился и сам потянулся за письменными принадлежностями.  
— Шибуя, ты псих, — выдал он вердикт, закончив чтение. — Потому что только сумасшедший мог додуматься и подвести расчётную базу под такое.  
— Это осуществимо? — с нажимом повторил вопрос Юури.  
— Да, — бывший Великий Мудрец снял очки и устало потёр переносицу. — Но бесконечно опасно. И в первую очередь для тебя самого.  
Юури небрежно отмахнулся от последней фразы.  
— Поможешь мне?  
Мурата поджал губы.  
— Если я откажусь, то ты всё равно туда полезешь, так?  
— Так.  
— Помогу. Но сначала стоит проконсультироваться у нашего местного божества.  
Юури слегка нахмурился: — Хорошо. Но дальше Шин-О это уйти не должно.  
— Обижаешь, — качнул головой его однокашник. — Приходи завтра, обсудим твою идею втроём.

_Take your hand  
And walk away_

— Знаешь, я задумал такую штуку… — Юури сидел на вершине холма, прислонившись спиной к вековому дубу. — Даже не знаю, одобрил бы ты её. Но если даже нет, то всё равно пошёл бы со мной, верно?  
Ответом ему были стрёкот цикад и шорохи трав. Синие цветы качали головками от прикосновений ветра, словно выражая согласие.  
— Я так много не успел тебе сказать… Всё думал, что это само собой разумеется, а сейчас оглядываюсь назад и понимаю — зря молчал. Собственно, вся эта авантюра затевается исключительно для того, чтобы рассказать, исправить… Эгоистично, согласен. Но понимаешь… я так устал быть один. Я не хочу больше быть один.  
Юури поднялся, стряхнул с брюк невидимые глазу соринки и замер, безмолвно прощаясь. Потом, будто решившись на что-то, наклонился и сорвал ярко-синий цветок. Вдел в петлицу на груди и не оглядываясь зашагал прочь.  
Высоко в небе рассыпался трелями незримый жаворонок.

_Such a lonely day_  
And itʼs mine  
Itʼs a day that Iʼm glad I survived 


End file.
